


A Halloween party night.

by EnochianLullabies



Series: Of wolves and birds. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, bucky bites a lot, clint does magic sometimes, halloween fic, magic sex, witch sex, you have stony in the background! and maybe a future fic about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Stark is throwing a Halloween party with all the avengers in the same house, alcohol, and costumes, what could go wrong? Well, they may or may not annoy Stephen to the point of making him curse them into becoming their costumes.Just a smutty winterhawk fic that comes after "One arrow, one bullet" but that can be read alone!





	A Halloween party night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm posting a Halloween fic the 23th of november, so sue me! (Hope you like it)

It was their fault, and their fault alone, who is stupid enough to call a witch “a witch”? Okay, they were at a costume party, and it was Halloween, but still. It was their fault.

And not Tony fault at all.

“So, have you seen Stephen?” Tony said to Clint.

Stark had thought that it would be funny to throw a Halloween party, and almost everyone seemed to agree, as almost every Avenger was in Stark mansion, costume on and drink in hand.

Clint was a witch. He was wearing the whole “slutty witchy” outfit, as Stark had called it, pointy brown hat and broom included, a short, very short indeed, skirt and a too revealing shirt, with an V neck that finished almost where the skirt started, a cape was, as Clint was sure about, the only thing stooping the outfit for showing his ass.

Steve had crossed himself when he had seen Clint arriving at the house, and Tony had laughed himself almost to death. That was the two kind of reactions that he was looking for with the costume, so Clint was very proud of himself.

He was also looking for another reaction, but not from either of those two. In fact, the one who should see him and pound him directly into a wall hadn’t arrived yet, and Clint was getting a little anxious.

“No, I haven’t, why?” Clint was eyeing the door as he spoke, a bell had just rung, and Steve, angel costume (halo included) in place, was going to open it.

“Hey, stoop eyeing my boyfriend and pay me some attention you witch”, he made sure that ‘witch’ sounded as close as possible to ‘bitch’.

“I’m not looking at your _angel_ , be sure of that, no interest in Steve at all, I’m just…”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t tap that?” that was Natasha, of course, how was she going to avoid creating a conflict? She squared herself in his Captain America costume and pointed to Steve.

“’Tasha, come back when you stop wearing kid size costumes, ‘kay?”

“Hey you! I can almost see your dick in that costume, and this is an _adult_ size, so I don’t know what you’re talki-”

Clint didn’t hear the end of it, and it was for a good reason: the door opened.

It was Bucky.

“Fucking finally” he whispered, and Tony and Natasha turned to look at the door, then they frowned when they saw it was only Bucky. And then, they realized, smiled, and walked away, still talking about ‘tapping’ something or someone, Clint didn’t even notice it.

Bucky was hugging Steve, back expanding, biceps almost breaking the black shirt he was wearing.

Hair back, quite inconvenient that just a couple months ago he had cut it out, the long hair would really had helped the costume, but he was stunning anyway.

His cape was deep red, maybe maroon, Clint wasn’t sure. The vest was the same color with black laps, and a rose in them.

Bucky turned and almost instantly saw Clint, mouth opening in a grin, and his tongue going over a white fang.

Clint was going weak in the knees.

Bucky almost pushed Sam to the floor getting to Clint. And then Stark had to appear, his devil costume on point.

“Hey, Bucky, old friend, seeing something you like? Almost kicked Sam over, you aren’t going to get any blood with those manners” he laughed, Bucky smiled, and looked over him to Clint, winking at him.

Clint recovered the feeling in his legs and moved towards them.

“Tony, can you please, save it for later?” Bucky said.

“Well, okay, let me tell you, two things. First, not fucking in my house, okay? Don’t you think I want to bend over for Cap right now? Have you looked at him? His even wearing wings, and knocking over every glass in the place, he has a tunic, guys, a _tunic_. And I’m a devil!”

“Okay, Tony, stop before I have to throw my aids and brainwash myself, please” said Clint, getting where they were, a new full glass in hand, it was as if they kept magically appearing.

“So, no sex.”

“Yeah, we get it.”

“And, second, have you seen Stephen?” Tony had asked Clint before; he wasn’t sure why the interest on it.

“Why are you being so persistent on me seeing Stephen?”

“He’s a witch.”

“Really?” Clint started laughing, oh god, the doctor had brought it upon himself, it was going to be fabulous, it’ll be awesome, he had so many jokes prepared for a moment just like this “Where-” he couldn’t stop laughing “where the fuck is he?”

“Back yard last time I checked, talking to Bruce or something.”

Clint took Bucky by the arm and almost dragged him outside, when they were on the porch Bucky stopped him.

“Hey, doll” he said, smiling, and suddenly, looking for Stephen wasn’t a priority, wasn’t even on the list.

“Hey, wolfie.” He took the hand Bucky was offering him, resting against a wall, looking like a bad boy, or rather, a very sexy vampire.

“Nice costume you’re wearing, didn’t thing you’ll do it.” He punctuated his words giving a little tap at Clint’s hat, making it tip sideways.

“You know how I am, I’m a sucker for comedy”

“Hmmm” Bucky, rounded him, making sure both his hands were under that long cape and cupping that round ass “I’m not laughing.”

“I can see that.” Clint said, pushing himself against Bucky, and making him rest against the wall.

“What do you think I am right now?” he said, moving his head, the hat getting only slightly in the way, so he could place his lips in Clint neck, giving it a short kiss.

“About to bite me and drink all my blood?”

“Hmm” Clint felt Buck’s tongue tracing his jugular “I’m also very, very, horny”

“Oh, I can feel that too” he cupped Bucky’s semi, and exposed even more of his neck “Well, certain witch is waiting for his blood to be sucked, so….”

“I’m sure is not just his blood that he wants sucked” he said, and bit down, suctioning a little, lapping over the bruise with his tongue, and biting again in the same spot, kissing it, and moving down to Clint’s chest, where the V neck let a lot of skin exposed, and giving it the same treatment as the other one.

Clint almost didn’t felt how one of Bucky’s legs was starting to push against him, but he sure as fuck started grinding on it, a little moan escaping him.

And then the voice of Stark resonated in his head.

He wasn’t one to follow rules, he didn’t want to start the night that Bucky was dressed as a fucking handsome vampire, and was marking him all over, groping his ass, and letting him mess his hair.

But Bucky had a little more of that “soldier thing”, as Clint had told him before, and was stopping as soon as he heard Tony getting close to the door. Luckily for both of them he didn’t go out, Steve was right by the door, trying to kept the wings in check, and Tony couldn’t resist stopping just to insinuate all the things a ‘demon could do with his tail’, and how a ‘night of sin won’t show in the heavenly register’, Bucky could feel Steve rolling his eyes.

“We better stop now that we can.”

“Can we?”

“Clint…”

“You’re not fun. You may have the body still, but your soul is the one of a grandpa”

“Grandpa? I’ll give you grandpa” he started tickling him, and Clint bend over, just at the exact same moment Stephen was casually walking over there, hitting him hard with his ass, Bucky started laughing too.

Stephen was, definitely, not amused “You two…!” he started, he seemed to be worked over something already.

“Hey, sorry, was just bad timing, not need to work yourself over it. Clint’s sorry, right, doll?”

“Yeah, yeah, very sorry. Many Avengers would have love to be near this ass, but-”

“Clint” Bucky was going to stop him right there, but then he remembered how just a couple of seconds before Clint had called him ‘grandpa’ and, against his better judgment (and he had less and less of it every day) he changed sides; ‘So I want to make my boyfriend laugh, sue me!’ he thought, and he opened his mouth, starting a conversation he was going to regret “- you’re making the _witch_ angry.”

“Witch?” Stephen voice was already telling them how dangerous the territory they were walking into was. “I’m not a-”

“Of course not, a witch is sexy, like me” Clint said and smiled, Bucky laughed a little.

“You aren’t a witch you’re a sl-”

“Stop right there, friend” Bucky stepped forward, “I think you have a problem with someone else, _witch_ , so go and curse them, but don’t try your words with us.”

“It looks like I’m having a problem with a lot of people here tonight” Stephen whispered, he had only wanted to get to know better the avengers, he was going to end killing half of them if the night didn’t change his course.

“Yeah? Well, then you better not have them with me.”

“Don’t fuss, Dracula. I’ve better things to do.”

“’Dracula’, you see, I know how to get dressed up, so if you aren’t a witch, and you are, what the hell-”

“Oh, he’s a witch” that was Tony.

And it was the last drop in Stephen’s glass, so they wanted a witch? They were going to have a bad witch alright. He remembered that little curse, ‘It won’t harm them, and I could go home, they’ll have better things to do than bother me’, so he said the words in a whisper, while the rest was laughing.

“Have a good night, good luck getting out of the costumes” he said already walking to the door to get inside, kicking Bruce in the face when he opened the door.

“What?” Clint said, still laughing, “Fuck, I think we should talk to him, we were mean.”

“He was going to call you a slut, Clint, I’m not saying sorry first.”

“You’re like a bunch of kids” said Steve, that had followed Tony outside, he rounded him with his arms, and his wings did too “And I’m sure Bruce has broken his nose. Stephen is fussing over it, and taking him outside with him” Steve saw them the looks on Clint and Bucky’s faces, and started to notice the little trembling in Tony, “What? I’m sure Bruce’ll be okay, he’s had it worse, and-”

“Steve, honey, dear, you’re…. You are hugging me.”

“I’m…? I’m sorry?” Steve said and feel bad deep inside, he had thought that he and Tony were pretty public, with all the Avengers knowing about it and they planning to let the world know soon enough, and now Tony didn’t want him to hug him in his own party, in his own house?

“Steve, don’t freak out, buddy, but-”

“You’re hugging him with your _wings_ too.”

Clint and Bucky had been doing it a time now, finishing each other sentences from time to time, completing each other thoughts without even seeming to notice. This time they did, and they looked at each other, trying to come out with and explanation for _how_ Steve had done it, as Tony was clearly also surprised it wasn’t technology, so the other only explanation was…

“Magic” the four of them said, at very different highs, but all highly concerned.

“Okay, maybe it was a coincidence, I’m sure I-” he started to explain, and his right wing opened mirroring how his arm have just extended “-Okay, they haven’t done this in all night.”

“How has this happened? Have you drunk something weird, Steve?” Bucky asked, and had to repress a chuckle when Steve’s wings folded around himself while he was rethinking the night.

“No, I just… Wait, just now- Buck, open your mouth.”

“What? Is this some angel shit? I’m-” Steve was standing right in front of him, his wings, bigger than the original fake ones, if that was even possible, were throwing a shadow over him, and at the bare sight of it, he felt… fear. He took Clint’s hand in his, even if he couldn’t see him as he was at the other side of Steve’s wings, like a celestial screen effectively covering him from the whole word and Steve didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing to him.

“You have fangs.”

“Well, I’m a vampire.” He could answer only after Steve repeated his phrase a half dozen times.

“Yeah, you’re. For real.”

“What?” Steve was going back now, and Bucky could start breathing again. And then he realized. He wasn’t breathing. How was he not breathing? “I’m… I’m dead. I… I don’t feel my breath and, Clint was looking for a pulse in his wrist already, and oh god, he smelled just fine, like Bucky’s favorite dessert, he couldn’t remember what it was exactly that he liked that much when he was a kid that he made Steve go and steal one with him, but he was sure Clint would taste even better, and wow, that was weird, he was salivating at the mere thought of sinking his teeth in him.

“Relax, Bucky, breath… Oh, yeah, don’t do that, but relax” Clint said, and wow, he was a dork, how had he just said that?

“I love you” Bucky said and kissed him, Clint’s tongue couldn’t do other thing but trace those, now very, very, real, fangs.

“Okay, we have a problem, you horny monsters.”

“Hey, that’s a bad word, we’re fantastic… beasts? No, people. Yeah, that” Clint reprimanded Tony, and Bucky was smiling at what he had just say, so Clint couldn’t be prouder of himself.

“You’re idiots” Tony said “, and I don’t know how you two got in this mess but I’m not going to… Fuck, my tail is moving, isn’t it?” he said putting a hand in his face and reaching for the tail with the other.

“Yes, honey, so I think it’s not only ‘we two’ the ones with a problem.”

“Okay, I’m… What about Clint? Is he a real slutty witch now?”

“I can’t tell about the witch part but” Clint started saying and everyone rolled his eyes “I don’t think I’m a witch, no, doesn’t feel different, do I give out a witchy aura?”

They looked at Clint, costume still in place, not more ‘realistic’ as theirs had become, just the same not-so-cheap costume, he didn’t give a special nothing away either, like Steve have done before making Bucky almost piss his pants.

So maybe he wasn’t affected? But how?

“I think Stephen did this” said Tony, and all eyes were back at him.

Clint hadn’t really looked at him. His nails were pointing and black, the skin in his hands maroon slowly fading to his skin tone as it went up his arm, he had two goat horns growing out of his hairline, and his tail was moving from side to side as the one of a cat.

“Stephen? Then I’d have been affected too” said Clint, just a little jealous over being the only one without any new body horror to show.

“Maybe he likes you, I don’t know. He was really angry at me for… something that is not important now” argument Tony, looking at his own hand with a worried expression “I wasn’t wearing any makeup” he whispered, and Steve passed an arm around his waist, hugging him closer.

“And I was the one really fighting with him” said Bucky, “maybe he wasn’t that angry at you. Or maybe he knew it’ll bother you more if you weren’t a part of this.”

‘Right on the nail’ Clint thought, but he only nodded “What about, cap, then? What did you do?”

“He was… Part of the problem between me and Stephen.” Tony said, and moved his arm to hug Steve back, his wing brushing it, he felt goosebumps all over his body going up to his neck.

“So what do we do?”

“We end this party, send everyone home, call Stephen and pry for his forgiveness.”

“I’m not saying sorry” Bucky said, even as everyone straightened up with the mission to do just as Steve had said.

“Wolfie…”

“He was going to call you a slut. I’m not okay with that.”

“Okay, chivalry made person, what about you say sorry, he des-curse us, and then you fight till death at the sunrise, or something?”

“I’ll prefer if you didn’t fight to death with anyone” said Clint as soon as Tony had finished talking “but I’m with Tony, say sorry, make this all go away, and then you can work things out.”

“But like this I can tear his neck apart with my teeth” Bucky said, making eyes at Clint.

“I know you can also do it without being a vampire” Clint whispered at his ear, “and you know how much I like knowing that, but not biting for you tonight”

“Not even you?” Bucky answered, and oh god, okay, he was _sniffing_ his neck, and Clint was feeling wrongly horny.

“We’ll talk about that part.”

Bucky smirked, and he bit down right in the mark that he had left earlier in the afternoon in his neck, just enough for Clint to feel it, but soft enough for the skin not to break, and, fuck, why was it making him hornier? Was it a vampire pheromone or something? Maybe it was just the little marking kink they both had and neither were going to talk about.

When he looked away he saw people leaving and Steve and Tony nowhere to be found, so if he was letting Bucky’s tongue go all over his neck, his fangs scrapping at his skin, well, they had nothing else to do, and it was Halloween, everyone wanted to fuck a vampire in Halloween, right?

So what if they were walking towards one of the bedrooms on the first floor? They had seen Stark and Steve looking at each other while closing the front door. They only hoped they won’t reach for the same room as them… or one nearby.

“I wish I was really a witch, I’ll teleport us to our home” he whispered in Bucky ear, they hadn’t even gotten to the top of the stairs yet, and Clint had a bad feeling that they won’t make it.

“And losing the opportunity of annoying Tony?” Bucky groped him, and buried his head in Clint’s shoulder, Clint was less weirded out by the fact of Bucky sniffing up his neck than he should be “it’s… It’s really something” he said, letting his tongue take the place of his nose, and Clint shivered against him. He hadn’t realized, but they were in the stairs, not climbing them, but sitting on them, well, Clint was half laying-half resting against the wall, all red and hot, just like blood mind you, and Bucky was between his legs, all predator like, he could feel his fangs getting bigger, but he doubted it was really happening, he was also very much hard under his dressing pants. “I’m… I’m sorry, Clint, I’m scaring you.” He said moving away from him.

Clint caught his sleeve, and the shirt almost gave, but Bucky followed the movement and let Clint kiss him, a kiss telling Bucky how much he wasn’t scared of any of it.

Bucky opened his mouth and Clint wasted no time, he moved his hands so he was drawing Bucky closer by the slaps of his best, he caught the rose without wanting, a torn cutting him, he flinched, more at the surprise of it than the pain.

Bucky stopped, looking at the cut that made and uneven line in the palm of his hand, with three more punctures in his index, middle, and ring finger. He was going to open his mouth to tell him to don’t worry and keep kissing him.

But Bucky mouth was quickly occupied with something much more important for him right now. Clint shivered all over again when he felt Bucky lapping at his hand, just like a dog drinking water, and then he let himself slip his tongue all over Clint’s hand.

It was a superficial cut, it shouldn’t be bleeding so much that Clint felt dizzy, but he did, he rested his head against the wall, letting his neck all too exposed.

In a blur, and Clint couldn’t even figure out how Bucky made it, he felt Bucky pressing him against the wall. It hurt, far more than the cut, he was pressing with one hand in the scar from the shoot that had brought them apart months ago, his other hand was in his hair, keeping his head turned so he could get to his neck.

“Buck” Clint said, his voice breaking at the feeling of Bucky’s mouthing his neck “Bucky, I’m scared, I” ‘I can’t push you, you’re too strong, please stop’, but he didn’t say it, Bucky wasn’t hearing, he looked at him, his eyes red, almost completely red, his skin was getting paler, or maybe Clint vision was getting whiter, “Bucky, stop!” he shouted, and Bucky hit the railing of the stairs breaking it, and almost falling down the hole, if he did have one, he’d have knocked the breath out of him.

“Clint?” Bucky’s eyes went back to normal, except for a couple of blood vessels that were broken “oh, fuck” he said, getting up “oh fuck!” he shouted, and kicked the stairs “Fuck I’m sorry! I didn’t know… I don’t know what I was doing. I’m sorry, Clint, please, forgive me. I won’t touch you till this is over, I promise.”

“Buck, come back here” he said, getting his bloody hand behind his back, Bucky sat down next to him, Clint moved so he was side to side with him “I’m the one who, somehow, throw you against the railing” he started caressing Bucky’s arm “and I’ll have to pay it to Stark, damn” he whispered in an attempt of a joke, but Bucky didn’t laugh “Buck, it was… scary, but it wasn’t your fault, you know as much of this as I do.”

“Fuck, Clint, I was going to bite you, I was going to fucking drink your blood, like a fucking-”

“Vampire? Yeah, and I find it a little sexy.”

“You should found it a lot more scary than sexy, though.”

“I kind of do. I find the vampire situation scary as fuck, but I found _you_ sexy as fuck.” Bucky smiled at that “And, hey! Seems like now I have some kind of survival instinct now! So maybe something has changed for me too.”

“Yeah, that strength was pretty _supernatural_ , if you ask me, so maybe is not only the ‘survival instinct’, but I hope that sticks when this is over.”

“You know, I’m getting better at it.”

“I know” Bucky said, and kissed him lightly in the forehead, and then over his eyelids, and in one check, when he went for the other one Clint graved his face.

“Stop teasing, you, old sap.” Bucky giggled and Clint did too “I love you” he said between smiles in a whisper.

And he kissed Bucky, not a teasing kind of kiss, a deep meaningful one, hoping that if Bucky hadn’t heard his words, what was almost impossible, at least he’d known for his actions.

“So no drinking blood” Bucky said when the kiss was over, Clint’s hands still in his face, and he knew he was using a little more strength than usually to keep him from moving “But I can still ‘suck’ you, right?” he grinned, and Clint kissed him again.

“Oh, hell yeah you can” He hadn’t finished saying the words when an image of Stark went through his mind, and he wasn’t sure why, but that was the last thing he wanted to see at the time.

“What just happened? You went pale.”

“I… I thought about Stark? For a moment?”

“What?” Bucky was full on laughing “I tell you I’m going to suck your dick, and you think about Stark? I may have to dump you, doll.”

“Hey! Don’t pick at the fallen tree, I’m down already, okay, I don’t know why the hell-” it happened again “Oh my… I think it has to be with that word.”

“What the hell-” Bucky saw him too. “Okay, that’s terribly weird, so no saying the opposite of Heaven-” he waited to see if saying ‘heaven’ would make Steve appear in his field of vision, as saying ‘hell’ did with Tony, but nothing happened “Okay, so, Heaven is safe, no saying the opposite of Heaven, till all this is over. Agree?”

“Hel- Yes. Fuck. Agree.”

And Bucky was all over him in a minute, he was rubbing so good against him that Clint was starting to loss his mind, his hands tight in each one of Bucky biceps. God, it was good being able to do it, being able to touch Bucky and be touched back, knowing that the next morning Bucky would be spooning him, and not running away to hid under Steve’s skirts like he had done before.

It was glorious, but there were too many clothes between them, and they could get caught at any moment.

“And you’d love it” Had he said it out loud? Clint was sure he hadn’t “Ah, I think I can… Read your mind or something? I really thought you had said it out loud” ‘I didn’t… fuck’ “Fuck, I did it again, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes, you did, and it’s creepy as fuck, stop it.”

“I don’t know if I can ‘stop it’”

“Then try! Or something! I want to get off without you knowing everything I’m thinking!”

“Are you hiding something?” Bucky whispered at his ear “Some obscure kink?”

“You already know all of them, most are your fault, anyway. But if you were to know everything I know… I’ll have to kill you.” Clint said, and okay, he had put on his serious voice, and was glaring at Bucky, but he did it as a joke, so, when Bucky swallowed hard, and nodded, hiding himself in the crook of Clint shoulder, he felt a little proud of ‘scaring’ the Winter Soldier.

“Don’t be so smug about it” Bucky whispered, and then: “Shit, sorry, just… Let’s get our clothes off, find a room or something, and I’ll make you stop thinking so I don’t have a mind to read, okay?”

Clint was more than okay with it. But finding a room was going to be a hard task when Bucky was still rubbing against him, with a renovated interest, his hands when between Clint’s V-neck, groping him, playing with his nipples, and kissing his jaw.

“Buck, wolfie, if you don’t stop, I’ll be coming in my pants like a teenager.” Bucky hummed without a sing of stopping. Clint pinched him in the arm.

“Ouch, okay, let’s get the room, don’t get your panties in a twist, doll” Bucky hadn’t finished talking when Clint looked away, at first he thought Clint had heard something, but then, it couldn’t be, could it? “Are you… Are you wearing panties Clint?” Clint didn’t look at him “You, oh god. You’re going to kill me. You wanted to do this.”

“Of course, I wanted.”

“At Stark’s house?”

“Not _at Stark’s house,_ but I knew that sooner or later we’ll do it, and…”

“And that lace had been rubbing against you this whole time? What if… I had gone sick? Then I wouldn’t have seen it” Bucky kissed his jaw again, Clint wasn’t looking at him still “So you like it even if I don’t see it?”

“I… It was part of the costume okay.”

“Okay.” Bucky kissed him “I want to see them. I want to see you in them, Clint, doll, let’s get that room” Clint nodded, and just like that he was raised in the air, bride style, and he was laughing his ass off at it, Bucky did too when he realized what Clint was laughing about. He put their foreheads together, and rubbed their noses. “Do you find something funny, Barton?”

That went through his whole body, reminding him of one time, before they were anything, when they _could have_ become something, if he hadn’t been a coward.

Bucky kissed him.

“Not need to worry about it now” he whispered, and Clint slapped him in the back of the head, they were finally in the second floor, Bucky kept walking “Hey! What was that for?”

“Not reading my mind and discovering how long ago I started having feelings towards you, okay?”

“I do it without wanting! I’m sorry!”

“Then it’s only fair.” Clint said, and kissed him when Bucky looked at him with a puzzled expression in his face.

“What’s only fair?” Bucky found an unoccupied room, it was an easy task as there were only other two people in need of a room in a mansion with dozens of them.

“You telling me when you started having feeling for me.”

“Feelings or ‘Feelings’, with a big ‘F’?” Bucky said, opening the door, and slamming it with a kick.

“As you’re going to be able to read my mind the whole night, let’s go with both.”

“Feelings, the first time-” he stopped to look for a flinch, a shiver, anything, from Clint, he was still in his arms, as still as possible, and it was very stiff even for a spy “- I saw you, that easy smile towards me, and those self-deprecating jokes right in the first couple of words we exchanged. You weren’t afraid. You didn’t take pity on me. It was almost as if you hadn’t heard of me. As if you were the only person I could rediscover myself with.”

Clint smiled “You’re such a sap” he said, and he was going to kiss Bucky, when he dropped him in the bed “And such and asshole, too.” His hat flew away from him in the drop and he stretched to catch it and put it next to him, grunting and rolling his eyes, but Bucky could read not only his mind but his expression, and it was one of tender, of love. How long had it been since they had last say it? It couldn’t be that long, maybe that morning will they fried eggs in Clint’s kitchen and he tried to make the archer stop drinking coffee non-stop. No, they had said it in the party, just minutes ago. It seemed like it was an eternity either way.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Clint answered instantly, even if he was still playing as if Bucky had hurt him badly when he threw him to the bed.

“Stop pouting, I’m going to give you something to cry about.”

“How is that you can make that sound sexy?”

“It’s because everything I do is sexy.”

“I think some of my chat is rubbing on you.”

“I hope something more of you than your chat is rubbing in me tonight.”

“Stop talking, and start doing, then.”

“So something of me is rubbing on you too” Bucky said, finally, ‘ _fucking finally_ ’, as Clint was thinking, getting on the bed with him, resting his knees between Clint’s legs, and going instantly for his neck, as he would always. And then it hit him like a slap with a wet hand.

He was hungry.

So very much hungry.

He started kissing Clint, not noticing how hard he was actually sucking on him, Clint was moving his hips upwards, seeking some friction, and moaning under him.

So what was Bucky supposed to do? He bit down. He heard Clint screaming, or maybe it was in his mind. But the blood had already hit his tongue, the taste setting all his alarms off, he was in Heaven. That was what Heaven tasted like, and it was Clint. It was always Clint.

Clint who wasn’t screaming anymore, but caressing Bucky hair and grinding against him, slow but hard, moaning a little every time he got some good friction.

“That’s… That’s weird” he said, and Bucky pressed a little more, using a hand to up Clint, making him arch his back, and Clint moaned “God, it feels good. It feels so fucking good. How can it?” Bucky wasn’t going to stop sucking on him just to tell Clint that he wasn’t sure how, so he didn’t. He was so close to coming, just for that, just for sucking Clint’s blood and the little to nothing friction he could get “We’re still too clothed.”

“Do something about it, witch” Bucky said, and it sounded deep, rough, and like a command, it kind of was. He lapped at Clint’s bite and then he bit down again, closer to his Adam’s apple.

So the witch did, he didn’t know how, but his clothes weren’t anywhere to be found, and he was so grateful that Stephen had given him some kind of useful power.

“God.”

“Hell” and then “damn”, Bucky moved his hand to take them both “Fuck, Clint, you’re… this is… God, I’m so close, just for tasting you, Clint, if you could… It feels like Heaven. It feels better than eating for the first time in 40 years, and I know how that feels.”

“The other side isn’t bad either” Clint said through his teeth, in such a low tone that Bucky wasn’t sure if he had heard it or if Clint had just thought about it.

“Use your words, doll, what did you said?” he said, nipping at Clint ear.

“I said, I’m about to come, too.”

“So you like being bitten?”

“I know you already know it, by how you let me marks everywhere on a daily basis.”

“Yes. But you know I don’t mean that.”

“Why aren’t you moving your hand anymore?”

“Say it Clint, doll, say it for me.”

“I like it, being bitten, you drawing my blood, the feeling… I love it, I could come only with that.”

“Good boy.” He said, and kissed his temple, he started moving his hand again and Clint moan almost pierced his ears “You won’t have too, though.”

Clint was stretched, arching his back, his toes curled and moaning soft ‘Buck’s, when Bucky stopped.

“What now?” he said sounding far less aggressive that he had planned, Bucky just shushed him and with a meaningful smirk started to get down, and down, till he had each one of Clint’s legs at his shoulders, he kissed his dick as sweet and quickly as possible, and Clint was about to curse him when Bucky grope his thigh and bit him so quickly Clint was seeing starts.

It hurt at first. And then nothing at all. And it was almost impossible to kept his eyes closed, and totally impossible to kept them open. He didn’t know if he was moving, if he was wining or moaning, if he was crying out loud, or if the whole universe had broken down. He could hear Bucky’s name, was he making that noise? The ceiling was a crude white, no, wait, it wasn’t the ceiling. He didn’t know where he ended and were Bucky started, he had that feeling before, but not so hard, not to the extent of only knowing one thing. He only knew he was coming so hard he was seeing white, he didn’t even know when he had finished.

The bed becoming a bed again, the hot pressure between his legs being Bucky, he hoped, and his breath slowly steadying.

“Your ears are getting pointy, dear.” Bucky said, now at the height of his head.

“What are you talking about?” Clint couldn’t even form simple phrases and Bucky was trying to sass him or something right after the best orgasm of his life.

“They are… point…ier?” Bucky said, nipping at them to make a point, his hand smearing the mess Clint had made on himself.

After a couple of seconds Clint could answer.

“Are you pointy-shaming me right now?” he said touching his own ear “Oh my god, they really are doing it.”

“Yep. I like it.”

“You like about everything.”

“Hmmm” he hummed before kissing those pointy ears. “About before…”

“Oh, I thought you forgot with all your interest in my being part-elf now.”

“Oh! Damn, I have to tell Stark, I didn’t think about that!”

“If you call me Legolas even once” he said, and Bucky could feel a non-existent hand asphyxiating him. “Fuck me.”

“About that” Bucky said, kissing him “you like it so much, the biting” he said against red wet lips.

“Yes, yes, I like it, okay?”

“I like that you like it.”

“I also like a lot of things that don’t end with me being drained of all life.”

“You do? Is one of them being pounded by my dick, perhaps?”

“Maybe. But-”

“I don’t like how that ‘but’ sounds.”

“I don’t think we have anything for…”

“For fucks sake, you’re a witch, I’m sure there is something you can do.”

“That’s easy to say when you aren’t the one-” Bucky kissed him and Clint melted into it, momentarily forgetting the problem till Bucky turned him around, and faster than Clint could protest he pulled Clint’s legs together instead of apart. “What are you doing?”

“We used to do this. Tighten your legs a little more, please, doll” he whispered, gently kissing Clint’s ear, and he did.

“Wow” Clint felt Bucky’s dick between his legs, rubbing against his balls and peaking between them, god, it was obscene, and he couldn’t stop watching.

“You’re going to hurt your back, birdie.”

“You’d hurt my head. ‘We used to do this?’ Where?” he moved back with each thrust, it felt good, it would be much better for Bucky with lube, he was sure, but.

“When someone didn’t want to ‘lose’ their virginity.” Clint must have done a very funny surprised face because Bucky started laughing, and then Clint was looking down again.

Lube, they needed lube. He was going mad with the little he could get, and Bucky was kissing his back while teasing him with a finger that didn’t enter him, and pinching one of his nipples. He needed. He wanted.

“Woah” Clint didn’t need Bucky saying anything he could feel it, but he knew Bucky was going to say it anyway “That’s an effective way, alright.”

“I know, I don’t know how I did it, please don’t say anything more about it.”

“But it’s so sweet, you already all wet for me, did you wet your panties too, baby?” Bucky was grinning like an idiot, so he kinda earned the shove. “Wait. What about the panties, you were really wearing them?”

“With a skirt so short almost everyone could see my dick?” Bucky had two fingers inside of him already, meticulously preparing him as he always did, kindly stroking him, just enough to make sure he didn’t do it himself “You bet your ass” Bucky laughed, not knowing (and he was sure he would never know) if Clint was being serious or not. “Now, stop the interrogation and star with the punishment” he said playfully slapping his own ass, Bucky laughed again and moved forward to kiss him.

“Come here” he made Clint turn around, back lying in the bed, and he instantly rounded Bucky hips with his legs.

It was there again, a hand that wasn’t really there but didn’t feel anyway less real for it, gently going down Bucky torso, and rounding his cock, he gasped, and Clint looked at him as if he was going crazy.

“What’s happening, Buck? I thought you knew this part pretty well”

“You’re… Something is” it was messing with him, pinching his right nipple, folding with his balls, groping his ass, while being nowhere in sight, he was sure it was Clint doing it, but he was also sure Clint didn’t know he was doing it. “You’re touching me” he said trying to get a hold on himself “Pretty much everywhere.”

“I’m sure I’m just lying him, my legs around your waist, trying to get fucked.”

“Yeah, well, your witchy part is doing a lot more than that” Clint looked at him “It’s like before, it was as if a hand was strangulating me” he moaned, the hand going back up his neck, and caressing his lips. “Okay, I kind of like this but I really want to fuck you, doll” he said, at the same time one of the hands started teasing at his hole.

“I’m” Clint closed his eyes “I’m trying to concentrate, okay? Wait a sec.” He looked so good, all open to him, little wrinkles in his forehead from the concentration, the hands still touching him, he couldn’t resist the need to kiss him everywhere. He bit one of his nipples and the hand responded getting one finger past him, Bucky gasped and tensed at the surprise “Ssh, easy, or I’ll hurt you” Clint said, eyes still closed, Bucky bit him again, leaving a mark around his nipple, so he was able to control the hands, wasn’t him? That little liar. The hand was moving, getting the finger almost out, just to trust in again. Clint was smiling.

“Buck, fuck me, please” Clint whispered, and Bucky, as he was trying to get used at the feeling of a second finger getting into him couldn’t know if he was reading Clint’s mind again. “Fuck me” The fingers crocked and touched him just right, he let a deep moan right next to one of Clint’s pointy ears, he nipped at it and took himself in hand, the feeling of the other hand stroking him, gone.

He was a panting mess as he thrust quick and deep into him, making Clint’s head bend backwards and letting a perfect, already marked, neck for him, and only him.

He bit him, and the feeling of the hands all over him disappeared, Clint tense, then they returned, but not quite the same, he felt rounded by heat, as if a fire was consuming him from the outside in. He was burning along Clint.

Clint got his hands in Bucky back, clawing him as Bucky trusted with abandon into him. The one of them felt to catch the covers and took the witch hat instead, it burned into Clint’s hand, without leaving a single mark in the cover, an explosion of flames that let Bucky mouth opened but didn’t make him stop for a minute, Clint hand was back in his back as if nothing had happened, and as Bucky read Clint’s mind again, a succession of ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘Bucky’s he was sure that Clint’ hadn’t even notice what he had done.

“Mine?” he asked, one of Clint’s legs fell down and he moved so he could position his legs up in his shoulders, hugging them as he caressed Clint’s stomach up and down.

“Yours forever” he said, and Bucky moved his hand to touch him, but Clint took it in his instead “Mine?”

“Forever” Bucky said, punctuating it with the last of his coherent thrusts before his rhythm went out of the window, fucking Clint in earnest.

Clint smiled and not a second latter he was coming, tightening around Bucky and making him come just a few moments after.

They stayed like that for what could have been days, frozen in place till Clint’s legs fell to the sides and Bucky fell on Clint’s chest. He held his hand and moved it to kiss it, getting to see his rib side and realizing there was something there that hadn’t been there before surely, he moved despite Clint’s protest and saw a wolf head, before he was able to say anything he saw and arrow in his own wrist, and started laughing, what made Clint open his eyes.

“What?”

“You marked us, I think.”

“What?” Bucky showed Clint the mark in his wrist. Then he looked down at Clint’s side, where the wolf head was, and Clint did the same “What is this? A free tattoo? Will it disappear when all this wear off?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky said, and kissed him “And I don’t care.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

\----

Back where the little trick hadn’t had any effect Stephen was feeling bad for the idiots that must have surely wasted the night away trying to reverse what Stephen had done in a pitiful revenge moment, he didn’t want them coming with the sun to ask him to ‘please, turn us back’, he could hear Steve saying that, not so much the rest, maybe Clint, but in a much more exhausted tone.

So he made it go back. Reversed it so when the night ended the magic did too.

\---

They instantly knew it had passed when they woke up, what didn’t stop them for another going on the shower.

After that, and a quick and carefree talk about clothes disappearing and a hat burning, they went down, Steve was already there, and they sat at the kitchen table while Steve happily, _very happily_ , started making fried eggs for everyone, even if Stark was nowhere in sigh, Bucky was grateful for it.

“So yes, they were a pain. Having wings is not useful.”

“Not when your boyfriend can fly” said Tony entering the room, going to Steve and kissing him in the cheek before acknowledging the other two.

‘Awful domestic’ Bucky thought, and as Clint made the puking sign at the sight he smiled ‘thank god I have it too’ he took Clint’s chin and made him approach for a quick kiss, not quick enough for Steve not to notice and make a fake cough as he lowered a plate in front of Bucky.

“So, do you know demons have two tentacle dicks? Awful they are gone now.”

“Tony!”

Yeah, it had been their fault. From start to finish, but as he reached for his coffee showing Clint how not everything had disappeared, he thought that punishments like that he could bare from time to time.

 

 


End file.
